doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Doctor
Der Doctor, später, nachdem er von Queen Victoria zu Ritter geschlagen wurde, Sir Doctor von TARDIS, ist ein regenerierbarer Time Lord vom Planeten Gallifrey, welcher in seiner "ausgeliehenen" TARDIS Typ 40 mit verschieden Begleitern durch Raum und Zeit reist. Er ist des Universums "größter Verteidiger", der in seinem langen Leben das Universum über Tausende Male verteidigt hat. Regeneration Wie alle Time Lords besitzt er die Fähigkeit, sich selbst zu regenerieren, wenn er tödlich verwundet wird – das aber insgesamt nur zwölf mal. Hierbei handelt es sich aber nur um die reguläre Anzahl. So wurden manchen Time Lords (wie zum Beispiel dem Master) weitere Regenerationszyklen ermöglicht. Der Prozess der Regeneration ist äußerst unangenehm für den Doctor. Er ist oft mit vorübergehenden Störungen wie Gedächtnisverlust oder Verwirrung verbunden, was seine Gegner durchaus ausnutzten. Zudem verändert sich dabei sein Aussehen gravierend sowie auch sein Charakter. Je nach Regeneration hat der Doctor eher ernste, dunkle oder humorvolle Charakterzüge. Erst 1996 wird in dem TV-Film Doctor Who enthüllt, dass der Doctor – obwohl anatomisch in Sachen zwei Herzen, Lebenserwartung und Regenerationsfähigkeit einem Time Lord entsprechend – ein Hybrid, d. h. halb Time Lord, halb Mensch ist. Der Name des Doctors siehe auch: Namen des Doctors Wie der Doctor mit echtem bürgerlichen Namen heißt, ist bis heute sein größtes Geheimnis. Er stellt sich stets als „der Doctor“ vor, woraufhin oftmals die Frage kommt, welche der Serie ihren Titel gibt: „Doktor wer?“ (englisch: „Doctor who?“). Manchmal folgt darauf die Erwiderung „Ja, genau“ (Original: yes, quite right). Er selber stellt sich jedoch nie als Doctor Who vor. In der Geschichte Frayed erfährt man, dass er die Bezeichnung Doctor annahm, als er auf dem Planeten Iwa die Uniform eines Arztes bekam und als solcher agierte. Der Doctor verbirgt seinen richtigen Namen aus bisher noch unbekannten Gründen. Angedeutet wurde lediglich, dass ihm sein echter Name unangenehm ist bzw. er ihn selbst nicht hören mag. Auch gab es Andeutungen, wonach sein Name mehr ist als ein Geheimnis. Es ist darüber hinaus bisher nicht ganz klar, wieso der Doctor anstatt eines normal scheinenden Alias’ wie seine Enkelin Susan ausgerechnet „der Doctor“ als Namen führt. Allein hinsichtlich der Frage, ob bzw. in welchem Fachgebiet er überhaupt einen Doktortitel hat, gab es im Laufe der Serie vermeintlich widersprüchliche Angaben. Nur wenige Personen kennen den wahren Namen des Doctors. Darunter sind River Song, Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson und Clara Oswald. Das Alter des Doctors Hauptartikel: Das Alter des Doctors Hinsichtlich vieler Details der Hintergrundgeschichte des Doctors gab es im Laufe der Jahrzehnte widersprüchliche Angaben, die auf Unachtsamkeiten der jeweiligen Drehbuchautoren bzw. Produzenten zurückzuführen sind, so auch bezüglich des Alters des Doctors. So gab die zweite Inkarnation des Doctors 1967 (The Tomb of the Cybermen; Folge 5.01–5.04) sein Alter mit etwa 450 (Erden-) Jahren an. Der vierte Doctor gab sein Alter hingegen 1975 (Pyramids of Mars; Folge 13.09–13.12) bereits mit ca. 750 Jahren an. 1985 (Revelation of the Daleks; Folge 22.12–22.13) gab der sechste Doctor sein Alter hingegen mit 900 Jahren an. Dass das Alter des Doctors innerhalb von 8 bzw. 10 Jahren um 150 Jahre voranschreitet, ist im Hinblick auf die Kontinuität soweit noch unproblematisch, da der Doctor durch seine Zeitreisen eine beliebige Lebenszeit innerhalb eines fortlaufenden Erdenjahres absolvieren kann. Problematisch ist jedoch der umgekehrte Fall, wenn das Alter des Doctors in einer neueren Folge geringer angegeben wird als in früheren Folgen. Dies ist zwischenzeitlich mehrfach geschehen. 1987 gab der siebte Doctor in seinem ersten Abenteuer (Time and the Rani; Folge 24.01–24.04) sein Alter mit 953 Jahren an. Bei der Regeneration zum Achten Doctor war er 1009. Er sagte allerdings das er mit der Regeneration zum War Doctor (Bei der Regeneration war er 1012) mit dem Zählen der Jahre neu Anfangen wolle. Geht man nach der Zählweise des Achten Doctors ging der Zeitkrieg 897 Jahre da der neunte Doctor sein Alter mit 900 angab, was mit der Zählweise des Achten Doctors ihn 1909 macht. Der Zehnte Doctor gab sein alter bei seiner Regeneration mit 906 an, was ihn 1915 Jahre alt macht. Der Elfte Doctor verbrachte 900 Jahre in der Stadt Weihnachten und war bei seiner Regeneration 2100 bzw. nach dem Achten Doctor 3109 (Das machten Elften Doctor die am längsten laufende Inkarnation mit 1094 Jahren). Der Zwölfte Doctor hat sein Alter seit dem nicht mehr genannt. Die Familie des Doctors Aus dem 1996er Fernsehfilm ist bekannt, dass der Doctor nur ein halber Time Lord ist. Aus dem Film und einigen Folgen ist bekannt, dass er dennoch auf Gallifrey aufwuchs. In verschiedenen Romanen werden seine Eltern als Daniel Joyce - ein Time Lord, der auf der Erde des 19. Jahrhunderts lebt - und Penelope Gate - eine Erfinderin des 19. Jahrhunderts - identifiziert. Dies wird jedoch bisher in keiner Serien-Episode aufgegriffen bzw. bestätigt. Der Doctor hat auch Nachkommen. Bekannt sind seine zunächst 15-jährige Enkelin Susan Foreman, die in der ersten und zu Beginn der zweiten Staffel der klassischen Serie die Begleiterin des ersten Doctors ist. Im Handlungsstrang The Dalek Invasion of Earth (2.04–2.09) verliebt sie sich in den jungen Freiheitskämpfer David Campbell aus dem 22. Jahrhundert. Am Ende dieses Abenteuers bleibt sie bei ihm im 22. Jahrhundert. Im 1983er Jubiläumsspecial The Five Doctors erlebt sie noch einmal ein Abenteuer mit dem Doctor. Bekannt ist darüber hinaus, dass Susan mütterlicherseits vom Doctor abstammt. Nachdem der Doctor mehrfach erwähnte, dass er Vater war (z.Bsp. in The Empty Child), spezifiziert er diese Aussage in The Doctor's Daughter dahingehend, dass er eine Tochter hatte, die zusammen mit allen anderen Time Lords im Ewigen Krieg (Time War) ausgelöscht wurde. In The Doctor's Daughter wird auch, auf nicht natürliche Weise, eine weitere Tochter des Doctors geschaffen, indem seine Hand in eine ihm bis dahin unbekannte Maschine gesteckt wird, die das genetische Material aufspaltet, neu zusammenstellt und daraus ein neues, unmittelbar ausgewachsenes Individuum erschafft. Im Falle des Doctors kommt eine junge blonde Frau heraus. Zunächst akzeptiert der Doctor sie nicht als Tochter, sondern bezeichnet das bis dahin namenlose Wesen als „generated anomaly“ (dt.: „generierte Anomalität“). Aus der englischen Phonetik von „generated“ leitet die Begleiterin des Doctors Donna Noble den Namen Jenny ab. Jenny hat, wie jeder Time Lord, zwei Herzen. Als Jenny am Ende der Folge tödlich angeschossen wird und scheinbar stirbt geschicht das sehr zur Trauer des Doctors, der sie zwischenzeitlich doch akzeptiert hat. Als der Doctor sie für tot hält, reist er ab. Dann erwacht Jenny schließlich (ohne vollständige Regeneration) im selben Körper doch wieder zum Leben und reist fortan wie ihr Vater durchs Weltall, jedoch nicht in einer TARDIS durch Raum und Zeit, sondern lediglich in einem normalen Raumschiff durch das Weltall ihrer Gegenwart. Die Vergangenheit des Doctors Der Doctor war ein sehr ängstliches Kind, dessen Eltern sich nicht sicher waren, ob er jemals auf die Akademie gehen oder Soldat werden würde. Eine unbekannte Frau taucht eines Nachts in der Scheune, in der sich versteckt hält, auf und rät ihm, die Angst als seinen Begleiter zu akzeptieren und dadurch stärker zu werden (Listen). Mit acht Jahren geht er dann tatsächlich auf die Time Lord-Akademie. Dort soll er die Regeln für Zeitreisen lernen. Er selbst berichtet in der Episode The Sound of Drums, er sei während des Initiationsritus - ein Blick in den ungebändigten Time Vortex - davon gelaufen. Im Verlauf der Serie erfährt man, dass der Doctor in einen bisher unbekannten Konflikt auf Gallifrey geriet, der ihn dazu veranlasste (womöglich 60 Jahre vor dem Beginn der TV-Serie) im Alter von etwa 390 Jahren eine TARDIS zu entwenden und durch Raum und Zeit zu reisen. Was sein genaues Alter betrifft, so machten die verschiedenen Inkarnationen des Doctors widersprüchliche Aussagen, so dass es wohl nie wirklich feststellbar sein wird. Der Doctor ging mit seiner Flucht von Gallifrey auf Distanz zur Politik bzw. der Gesellschaft der Time Lords. Möglicherweise legte er seinen eigentlichen Timelord-Namen ab, um dieser Distanz Ausdruck zu verleihen. Da ihm sein eigentlicher Name sehr unangenehm zu sein scheint, wäre es auch möglich, dass er bereits vor seiner Flucht von Gallifrey etwas getan hat, auf das er nicht stolz ist bzw. für das er sich sehr schämt und deshalb seinen Namen ablegte. Persönliche Bindungen des Doctors Um nicht zu einsam zu sein, reist der Doctor in seiner TARDIS oftmals mit ausgewählten Begleitern. Die erste Begleiterin war seine Enkelin Susan, das Kind seiner Tochter, die wie die anderen Time Lords im Ewigen Krieg umkam. Später sind es unterschiedliche Personen, die dem Doctor zunächst zufällig begegnen, mit ihm ein Abenteuer durchleben und sich ihm dann für seine Reisen anschließen. Dabei helfen sie ihm, seine nicht ungefährlichen Abenteuer heil (oder beinahe heil) zu überstehen. Über die Jahre hinweg waren dies vor allem Menschen von der Erde, aber auch der Roboterhund K9 oder menschlich aussehende Reisende von fernen Planeten. Sehr selten knüpft der Doctor zarte Bande mit dem anderen Geschlecht: *Zwischen dem Ersten Doctor und Cameca, einer aztekischen Frau, kommt es zu romantischen Situationen, die sogar zu einem Verlöbnis führen, da er mit ihr Kakao trinkt, was soviel wie ein Eheversprechen bedeutet. (The Aztecs) *Der Achte Doctor fühlt sich zu Grace Holloway hingezogen und küsst sie sogar. (Doctor Who TV-Movie) *Beim Abschied von Rose Tyler wird deutlich, wie sehr der Zehnte Doctor Gefühle für sie hegt. Rose küsst die Bio-Meta-Krise des 10. Doctors, nachdem dieser ihr etwas ins Ohr flüstert. (Doomsday) * Der Elfte Doctor heiratet River Song, die er als Zehnter Doctor in Silence in the Library zum ersten Mal trifft. Er heiratet sie als 11. Doctor später in The Wedding of River Song.'' Ihre Zeitlinien verlaufen nicht gleich sondern beinahe paralell zueinander. Das erste Treffen des Doctors mit River ist zugleich ihr letztes mit ihm. Ihre Liebesbeziehung basiert darauf, dass River den Doctor bereits liebt, als sie sich die ersten Male treffen. Trotzdem ist sie die einzig bekannte Person, die eine dauerhafte Liebes-Beziehung mit ihm führt. * Der Elfte Doctor scheint ebenfalls ein wenig in seine Begleiterin Clara Oswald verschossen zu sein, wie in Nightmare in Silver angedeutet wird, als der Doctor laut über Claras "etwas zu enges Kleid" nachdenkt. Auch sie fühlt sich zu ihm hingezogen. Inkarnationen des Doctors ).]] Der im Weihnachtsspecial 2013 vorgestellte zwölfte Doctor ist eigentlich schon die 14. Inkarnation, wie der 11. selbst bestätigt. Er zählt den Kriegs-Doctor und die umgeleitete Regeneration des zehnten Doctors auf seine abgetrennte Hand als eigene Inkarnationen. Folglich ist sein Leben nach den Regeln beendet. Durch den Zeit-Riss, den er erstmals bei der Begegnung mit Amy Pond bemerkte (in ''The Eleventh Hour), erhält er von den Time Lords aus einem anderen Universum, in dem sich Gallifrey befindet, neue Regenerationsenergie. Seiner Aussage nach beginnt damit ein neuer Regenerationszyklus. Alternative Inkarnationen des Doctors In verschiedenen Medien außerhalb der TV-Serie traten immer wieder alternative Inkarnationen des Doctors in Erscheinung, deren Existenz in der TV-Serie nie bestätigt wurde. )]] bg:Докторътcy:The Doctoren:The Doctores:El Doctor (general)fr:Docteurhe:הדוקטורnl:De Doctorpt:The Doctorro:Doctorru:Докторit:Dottore Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Pseudonyme Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:UNIT-Mitarbeiter Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Mythologische und literarische Figuren Kategorie:Paternoster Gang